This proposal is to support strategic planning for Integrated Academic Information Management Systems (IAIMS) at the Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center (DHMC). The specific aim of this proposal is to undertake a planning process for the DHMC IAIMS project, using generally accepted principles of strategic planning, over the course of one calendar year. The long-term objectives of the DHMC IAIMS project are: 1) To organize and manage the diverse information needs of the DHMC around the concept of an electronic patient care record-keeping system; 2) To develop an information policy for assisting the clinical campaigns of the DHMC in their service, research and educational missions; and 3) To support the academic computing needs of the DHMC as the medical campus moves away from the undergraduate campus. The product of the research conducted under this proposal will be a planning document for the DHMC consisting of four elements: 1) A 10-year Institutional Environmental Assessment; 2) A collection of self-studies relating to the various aspects and consumers of information systems at Medical Center; 3) An Institutional Information Policy; and 4) A specific plan for IAIMS model development.